L'Effet Miroir
by BuBul
Summary: [SUSPENDU]Une énième infiltration des Gboys à l'université pour découvrir qui sont les agents d'Oz enrôlant de force de jeunes étudiants dans le but de tester un nouveau système de pilotage. Rien ne se passe comme prévu et des débordements sont à craindre
1. Enfin un peu de vacances?

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre : **L'Effet Miroir /01

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Yaoi, pas mal de OOC pour la plupart des persos, lemon ? peut être si vous êtes sage et si l'autrice ose se lancer , mais lime assuré !

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprio sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

Avertissements : Bon, assez souvent, avouons le même, très souvent, ça part en sucette alors faut pas vous inquiéter pour autant, c'est l'autrice qui a oublié ou au contraire a pris trop de cachets pour son rhume des foins ( nan, Dimi, je ne prends pas de gouttes comme tu le prétends ! ). Des fois, les perso sont pas vraiment dans leur «comportement» habituel mais c'est normal, je les ai arrangés à ma sauce... sluurp (et là toutes les fanficeuses s'en lèchent les babines par avance ). Mais nan, pas comme ça, bande de tites perverses ! lol. Je les ai décrit de telle sorte qu'il cadre avec l'idée que je m'en fait et aussi selon le contexte...

Duo "Bon, t'as fini ton baratin là ! C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais elle commence quand ta daube ?"

Maï "Pourquoi que tu me parles comme ça toi ? Ouiiiiiiiiiinnn !"

Quatre (consolant la pôvre petite autrice sans défense) "Chuut. Ca va, c'est fini, chuut."

Duo "Pourquoi ? Parce que plus tôt ça commence et plus tôt c'est fini, voilà pourquoi !"  
Et puis depuis quand une autrice de fanfics c'est petit et sans défense, hein ! On sait bien qu'on va s'en prendre plein la tête pour pas un rond !"

Maï (séchant ses larmes de crocodiles, un sourire sadique, mauvais et vicieux au coin des lèvres) "T'aggrave ton cas là, petit bishoushou d'amour !"

Duo "Gloups !"

Maï "Bon, les filles vous serez certainement toutes d'accord avec moi, les bishoushous d'amour n'ont ASOLUMENT pas le droit de se rebeller alors ils méritent bien un... Châtiment ! C'est fou, j'adore ce mot ! lol."

Duo "Eh, attends comment ça ? J'ai pas le droit de dire ce que j'pense ? C'est quoi c'bordel ?"

Maï "C'est stipulé dans ton contrat !"

Wufei "Quel contrat ?"

Maï ( Triomphale ) "Celui-ci !"

Trowa "..."

Quatre "Celui qu'on a tous signé pour ne pas porter plainte auprès de la S.P.B.A. malgré tous les «petits incidents » qui pourraient nous arriver, comme les blessures, les tortures morales et physiques, ou même simplement la mort..."

Duo "J'hallucine... M'en rappelle pas."

Wufei "C'est peut être un détail pour vous mais. C'EST QUOI LA S.P.B.A! Et puis je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir signé quoi que se soit !"

Maï (toute fière ) "La Société Protectrice des Bishoushous d'Amour ! (morte de rire ). Et puis c'est normal que tu te souviennes pas,... j'avais un peu drogué votre bouffe avant."

Trowa (pétant un câble) "Tu parles, on a eu droit à du tranquillisant pour éléphants ! Tu sais pas lire la posologie, crétine !"

Maï "Ahhhhh, les cachets, c'était en fonction du poids ! Ahhhh, ça explique certaines choses alors... !"

Trowa (furax ) "Et quoi donc, STP ?"

Maï "Ben. ça!" ( et elle sort des photos)

Trowa, Wufei, nez qui saigne.

Duo, Quatre, tout rouge, mort de honte.

BLAM BLAM BLAM

Maï "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Nanmaisçavapaslatête !"

Heero "..."

Maï "D'accord, la voix du peuple a été entendue, que le spectacle commence ! C'est dommage, si vous vous étiez bien tenus ça aurai pu être tellement plus facile pour vous.  
Tant pis !"

Wufei "Maxwell, t'aurai pas pu la fermer ! On va tous morfler grave maintenant !"

Maï "Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, entre les «triangles», c'est le nom du perso qui parle. Les indications scénaristiques sont entre parenthèses et les remarques que l'autrice ne peut s'empêcher de faire sont dans les crochets, tandis que les pensées des persos sont en italique."

De même, j'utiliserai les codes habituels soit : des étoiles pour des temps différents, c'est à dire plus y'a d'étoiles, plus c'est loin dans le temps (ex : quelques temps plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ! lol ). Et pour les lieux, il en sera de même, mais les étoiles seront séparées par des barres (ex : un lieu un peu plus loin, un lieu beaucoup plus loin ). Ces codes sont valables, bien sur, en l'absence d'indications spatio-temporelles.

Maï "Bonne lecture ! Oh, une dernière chose, je demande votre indulgence, c'est ma première fic et je suis pas encore très à l'aise alors soyez critique mais me descendez pas hein ! lol."

L'effet Miroir

Chapitre Un : Enfin un peu de vacances ? ...

Ca y est, ils pouvaient ENFIN intégrer leur dernière cachette après une énième mission de destruction menée contre les forces d'Oz. Celle-ci n'avait absolument rien d'original, puisqu'il s'agissait (une fois n'est pas coutume) de neutraliser une base ozzienne dont l'organisation se servait comme entrepôt de réserve pour divers matériaux de construction de MS, de laboratoire d'étude sur toutes les technologies et techniques touchant les Gundams de près ou de loin, ainsi qu'accessoirement et à titre expérimental de centre d'essai pour la formation de nouveaux pilotes.

Une fois leur tâche exécutée en bonne et dût forme, c'est à dire qu'il ne restait qu'un champ de ruines, parsemé de tas encore fumants après leur passage. Ils allaient désormais pouvoir bénéficier d'un repos bien mérité.

Duo "Yeahhhhh ! Y'a rien de tel que latter du ozzie pour me remonter les batteries à bloc ! Yahouuu !"

Quatre (incrédule) "Parce qu'il était fatigué ces derniers jours ?" (se remémorant toutes les blagues que le jeune natté leur avait concoctées la semaine précédente)

Duo "Youhou !"

Wufei (perdant patience) "Maxwell ! Tu pourrais éviter de brailler dans l'intercom !"

Duo (d'un ton taquin) "Bien sûr Wuffynou ! C'est demandé si gentiment !"

Wufei "Wufei, Maxwell, Wu-fei ! Vas-tu un jour réussir à prononcer mon nom correctement ou faudra t'il que je le rentre dans ton cerveau de moineau à coup de talon de Shen Long !"

Ils survolent les abords de leur nouvelle planque. Chacun suit la procédure standard et part de son côté pour cacher son Gundam des éventuels regards indiscrets ou de tentatives de recherches de la part d'Oz.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo s'approche de Wufei, lui touche le front du revers de la main, puis pose ses lèvres au même endroit.

Wufei (tout rouge) "Nan, mais t'es pas bien Maxwell ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?"

Duo "T'es sûr que ça va ?"

Wufei (début de méfiance) "Très bien Maxwell. Pourquoi ?"

Duo "Je sais pas. J'te trouve aussi agréable que si t'avais tes règles, alors ça m'inquiète... T'es un mec, ça devrait pas arriver ce genre de chose..."

Wufei jette son sac à terre et prends l'autre pilote en chasse, avec une férocité qu'il réservait d'habitude aux Ozzies qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin sur le champ de bataille.

Wufei (tout en dégainant son sabre de combat) "Viens ici, baka d'américain ! Je vais te découper en rondelles ! Cette fois, tu n'y échapperas pas, par Nataku !"

Toute la patience et la diplomatie du petit Quatre furent nécessaire pour lui faire rengainer son arme et abandonner l'idée de trancher la tresse du jeune plaisantin, et plus si affinités.

Quatre "Wufei, tu dois te montrer plus adulte que Duo. Pour la tranquillité de tous, je te demanderai de ne pas répondre à ses provocations..."

Pendant ce temps, Duo, toujours caché dans le dos du négociateur qui lui servait de rempart contre la fureur du jeune dragon, tire la langue à un Wufei en totale perte de contrôle.

Quatre (hésitant) "Wufei ? ..."

Wufei (tout rouge et écartant brutalement le petit Quatre de son objectif) "Je vais le tuer ! Mais..."

Le 3eme pilote vient en effet de lui faire une clé pour le bloquer dans chacun de ses mouvements, lui maintenant les bras derrière la tête, pour la plus grande frustration du jeune homme.

Wufei "Lâche-moi BARTON ! Ca me fera un bien fou et vous me remercierez tous plus tard !"

Quatre regarde le chinois un peu surpris, tout en se frottant le derrière.  
En effet, celui-ci l'a poussé sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre Duo. L'arabe ayant manqué de réflexe sur ce coup, il s'était retrouvé sur le postérieur en un éclair.

Duo continue toujours à narguer Wufei, entravé par la poigne non-agressive mais ferme de son compagnon, d'un air goguenard.

C'est ce moment que choisit Heero pour attraper le jeune farceur par la tresse et ainsi le «traîner » jusqu'à l'étage, malgré toutes les plaintes et autres remarques du supplicié sur sa brutalité.

Wufei "Vas-y Yuy ! Arrache-lui cette maudite tresse !"

Il croise deux regards étonnés (l'un reflétant plus d'«émotion» que l'autre) et se met soudain à rougir, en se rendant compte qu'il s'est un peu «lâché » là, et que ça fait pas bien sérieux tout ça.

Quelques semaines tranquilles se passent (enfin pas pour tout le monde !) et chacun se livre à ses activités favorites.

C'est à dire, à peu de choses près :

ordi – ordi – et... ordi

télé – bouffe – coups fourrés

documentaires – promenades – cuisine

diplomatie – cuisine – et... diplomatie

lecture – MEDITATION ( !) – et entraînement au sabre sur cible mouvante

Malgré la tension qui règne à intervalles réguliers sur leur lieu de résidence, chaque G-boys y trouve son compte. Cette pause dans leur combat, sans relâche et parfois démoralisant quand ils ne voyaient rien bouger, leur faisait le plus grand bien.

Et même Wufei, même s'il préférerait mourir, plutôt que de l'avouer, appréciait les efforts de Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère. Même si TRES souvent cette «détente » se faisait à son insu et sur sa seule personne.

Duo sort de sa douche, qu'il a savouré avec délice après la poursuite de Wufei dont il avait été la victime ( ! ).

Il se frotte vigoureusement le cuir chevelu tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, quand il prend soudain conscience d'un regard insistant posé sur lui.

Duo (écartant ses cheveux pour voir son compagnon de chambre) "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ? Que je sache je ne suis pas assis sur ton lit et notre chambre n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée. Alors qu'est ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça !"

Duo "_Il est super zarb' lui en ce moment !"_

Shini "_Tu l'as dit ! N'empêche, tu peux pas nier que ça te fait un effet fou qu'il te mate comme ça, hein !"_

Duo "_Oh ! La ferme toi, même pas vrai d'abord ! Nan, mais c'est vrai. Je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive mais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est pas possible autrement ! Qu'est ce que le vieux fou lui a ENCORE fait ? C'est pas vrai, j'vais finir par lui casser la gueule à coup de DeathScythe, lui, si y continue..."_

Shini "_Nan, mais je rêve !"_

Duo "_Quoi ?"_

Shini (mort de rire)_ "Déjà possessif et vous êtes même pas encore ensemble. Eh ben, ça promet !"_

Duo "_Je te merde, toi !"_

Heero, lui aussi, est perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, il est en pleine contemplation des multiples gouttes d'eau, perlant sur la peau nacrée du natté, et priant avec ferveur pour être réincarné en goutte d'eau dans une vie future.

Heero "_C'est étrange comme le fait de l'avoir entendu dire «notre » chambre m'a crée une sensation inconnue dans le ventre."_

Duo "Eh ! Heero ! J'te cause là !"

Heero "_Oups ! Je suis toujours en train de fixer Duo, droit dans les yeux... d'accord, pas que les yeux, mais bon..."_

Le jeune chevelu continue la lourde et douloureuse tâche, qu'est de démêler son imposante masse capillaire.

Heero "_Il faut à tout prix que je trouve une excuse valable... et vite !"_

Quatre "Les garçons ! Les cookies maison sortent tout juste du four !"

Le ventre sur patte qu'est le jeune américain, ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite dans les escaliers tout en faisant sa natte.

Heero "_Pffff ! Je l'ai échappé belle. Sauvé par la bouffe... Gehhh. l'aide vient de l'empathe de service. J'espère bien qu'il n'a rien ressentit.  
__Bof ! De toute façon, avec lui dans les parages, c'est devenu quasiment impossible d'avoir une vie privée ici. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je savais ce que je ressens... Mais justement, Quatre est quelqu'un de plus sensible et «humain » que moi... d'accord, beaucoup plus sensible et humain que moi. Je pourrai peut être en parler avec lui, il saura m'éclairer.  
__Parce qu'en parler avec Trowa, c'est même pas la peine ! Comme s'il pensait que ses œillades permanentes sur Quatre passent inaperçus, enfin pas pour moi en tout cas.  
__Mais à quoi je pense moi ?  
__C'est pas ça qui va faire avancer ton travail, alors allume ton portable et cesse de penser à de telles idioties ! Un soldat se doit de se libérer de tout ce qui lui est inutile."_

Ses débats intérieurs ne menant à aucunes conclusions satisfaisantes, Heero se décide enfin à se mettre à l'ouvrage, l'informatique étant une des seules activités qui lui permette de se libérer l'esprit de tous ses «problèmes ».

Le trouble du jeune japonais n'a pas échappé à Duo, passé expert dans l'analyse yuyenne. C'est la bouche pleine et après avoir fait ses réserves (c'est à dire qu'il a complètement PILLE le plateau du pauvre pitit Quatre), qu'il l'observe, perdu dans ses pensées et secouant la tête, les épaules affaissées sous un poids invisible, pendant plus de dix minutes.

Duo "_Y va pas bien mon Hee-chan. Faudra que je me penche sérieusement sur le sujet, moi."_

Quatre "Duo ! Tu viens faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec moi ?"

Duo "_Il en a de drôles de questions, Q-man ! Comme si délirer avec un super pote alors qu'on vit avec une bande de zombies aphones, ça pouvait se refuser !"_

Duo "J'arrriiiiiiivvvvvveeeeeeeeee !"

Et il descend l'escalier en trombe, faisant se demander à chaque membre de l'équipe, comment c'était Dieu possible qu'il ne se soit encore jamais rétamé le crâne sur les marches, à cette allure.

Plongé intensément dans sa partie, Duo ne se rend pas compte que quelqu'un s'est assis près de lui, sur le sol, adossé au canapé. En voulant éviter une énième gamelle à sa voiture (que Quatre se dit que si ce n'était pas un jeu, la pauvre machine serait morte avec tous ses passagers à bord, et qu'en plus elle aurait pris feu, une bonne centaine de fois...

Quatre (traumatisé) "_Remarque personnelle : ne plus JAMAIS laissé le volant à Duuuuuuooooo !"), _Duo menant le geste à la console, se vautre littéralement sur un Iceberg qui traînait dans le coin.

Voix "On..."

Duo "Ouahhh ! Hee-chan !Putain, t'as failli me faire crever de trouille..."

Il se rend soudain compte de leur position, c'est à dire Heero allongé sur le sol, lui au-dessus, les genoux encadrant les hanches de son camarade. Et lui, rouge comme une tomate, ne lâchant toujours pas sa manette et ne faisant même pas mine de vouloir se relever un jour.

GROS SILENCE.

Heero (tout en se relevant) "Tu parles encore, c'est que tout va bien."

Duo le regarde alors avec l'air le plus abruti qu'on lui ait jamais vu.

Duo (effaré) "Q-man, steu plaît. Pince-moi. J'crois que j'suis grave en train de délirer, c'est pas possible que Heero, notre Perfect Soldier attitré ait fait de l'humour."  
(continuant)" Il a dût prendre un truc pas net. J'me disais aussi que le lait, à la longue, ça doit pas être si bon que ça pour la santé !"

Heero "_C'est bête à dire mais ce surnom lui déplaisait encore plus que toutes les autres débilités dont l'américain l'avait affublé."_

Duo "Iiiiiaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Nan, mais t'es pas bien Quatre ! Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'as arraché la moitié de la peau de l'avant bras ?"

Quatre (ignorant les récriminations et les regards furibonds de son ami qui continuait à se frotter la peau toute rougie) "Tu disais Heero ?"

Heero "Les professeurs ont envoyé un nouvel ordre de mission. Réunion dans la cuisine."

Et il se détourne d'eux pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

§§

Dans la cuisine.

Duo (se massant toujours le bras) "Bon, alors c'est quoi qu'ils nous veulent la bande de vieux tromblons c'te fois ?"

Heero "Nous devons infiltrer une université que la rébellion soupçonne d'effectuer des tests clandestins sur les étudiants, pour le compte d'Oz."

Duo "Super ! Ca me paraissait trop beau aussi, qu'ils nous laissent tranquille plus d'une semaine, les rats !"

Quatre "Voyons le côté positif. On a déjà pu profiter de TOUS ses jours de tranquillité, c'est déjà ça de pris. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Wufei (faisant mine de chercher quelque chose du regard) "Tranquillité ? Où ça ? C'est bizarre mais je n'ai rien vu de tel depuis qu'on est arrivé ici." (fixant Duo) "Ca doit être du à la présence de certains perturbateurs..".

Duo (ignorant totalement Wufei, mais bien décidé à se venger... plus tard) "Ouais, mais t'as vu où ils nous envoient ? Dans une fac ! Pouah !"

Wufei (jubilant) "Ca c'est sûr que ça va nous changer des lycées qu'on infiltre habituellement. Au niveau de la mentalité tu t'y retrouvais mais, là, ça va t'être difficile de donner le change !"

Duo "Nan, mais vas-y ! Dis tout de suite que j'suis débile !"

Wufei "C'est pas avec tes mangas et tes dessins animés que tu peux te cultiver, Maxwell."

Quatre "Il n'a pas tout à fait tort."

Duo (vexé à mort) "Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets, c'est un véritable coup de poignard !"

Quatre "Ne le prends pas comme ça, Duo. C'est vrai qu'avec nos physiques et même au niveau de la maturité, on va avoir du mal à être crédible dans nos rôles d'étudiants."

Ni Trowa, ni Heero, ni Wufei, ni même Quatre ne se sentaient concerné par cet état des lieux. Tous sachant très bien qu'il avait été fait à l'intention de Duo mais avec la délicatesse dont seul Quatre savait faire preuve. Et cela n'échappait pas au jeune natté, qui se sentait encore plus vexé qu'auparavant.

Duo _"Ben quoi, nan mais quand même ! J'suis pas aussi gamin que ça !"_

Shini "_Et la fausse araignée dans le thé de Wuffynou ce matin !"_

Duo "_Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat ! ..."_

Shini "_Et la savonnette qui lui a teint tout le corps en fuchsia il y a trois jours !"_

Duo "_Bon, d'accord, ils ont peut être un tout petit peu raison. Faudra que je fasse des efforts."_

Shini "_Et de gros !"_

Duo "_Oh, ça va toi, hein ! J'te proute d'abord. Mais, j'y pense... si t'es moi... t'es pas sensé être de mon côté !"_

Shini "_Avec quelqu'un de normal, ça serait sûrement le cas ! Mais t'es loin de l'être."_

Duo (battu par lui-même)"..."

Wufei "En tout cas, je n'aurai pas ce souci, moi. On m'a toujours dit que je paraissais plus âgé."

Shini "_L'a perdu une occasion de se taire celui-là !"_

Duo "_Tu l'as dit ! Trop facile !"_

Duo (trop content de pouvoir enfin exécuter sa vengeance)" Vraiment les gens aujourd'hui..."

Wufei "..."

Quatre "_Qu'est ce qui va encore bien pouvoir inventer pour le mettre en colère cette fois !"_

Duo "... mentir aussi honteusement à un jeune garçon aussi crédule que toi !"

Wufei (qui réagit enfin) "Je vais te tuer, Maxwell !"

Et il se met, comme à son habitude, à courser le natté dans toute la maison.

Quatre (levant les yeux au ciel) "_Et c'est reparti pour un tour !"_

Quatre (conservant son calme olympien et son esprit de stratège, malgré les cris de rage et les explosions de rire) "Bon, mis à part cela, quelles seront nos identités ?"

Heero "D'après le message, nous pourrons conserver nos identités habituelles."

ùBon, j'avoue, la flemme et pas l'inspi pour leur trouver des pseudos crédibles !ù

Wufei (ayant stoppé sa course après avoir rudoyer l'américain) "Tant mieux ! Ca évitera au baka de se tromper"

Duo "Super ! Comme ça j'pourrai t'appeler Wuffynou en public !"

Wufei "Gggrmmllll."

Et chacun se dirige vers sa chambre pour rassembler ses effets personnels.

§temps§ et §espace§

Wufei "_Après bien des aventures, nous sommes ENFIN parvenus jusqu'à cette maudite université. C'est pas pour dire mais elle se trouve à des bornes de toutes âmes qui vivent et est seulement ravitaillée par les corbeaux.  
C'est sans doute ces raisons qui ont motivées le choix d'Oz. Nan, parce qu'autrement, je vois vraiment pas_ _pourquoi !  
Au moins, ce trou paumé a un avantage sur les lycées habituels, pour une fois, je passerais au travers de l'épreuve de l'éternelle présentation au tableau, devant tous les élèves, à laquelle on doit se plier, obligatoirement... et toutes les élèves ! N'oublions pas ces maudites onnas qui ne manquaient pas à chaque fois de se pâmer devant l'arrivée des jeunes hommes... avec leurs airs énamourés, Yeuuurk ! Et Duo qui se complaît dans son rôle d'ados extraverti. Je me demande ce que sa prestation va donner dans ce milieu plus «adulte ». Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais Wufei n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question."_

Duo "Ah, bah, j'ai déjà connu plus accueillant ! Et puis ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on passe devant ce putain d'arrêt de bus à la con !"

Wufei "_Elémentaire mon cher ! Mais qu'est qui me prends-moi à me parler tout seul comme ça !  
__Il se rassure en se disant que c'est sûrement du à la trop forte fréquentation d'un certain baka..."_

Qui d'ailleurs est déjà en train de baratiner deux étudiantes, qui se mettent à glousser en cœur comme des dindes à son clin d'œil, et ensuite lui indiquent du doigt une direction. Duo leur sourit puis se dirige vers eux. Il est accueilli par un regard assassin du muet en chef.

Duo "_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends en ce moment. Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne plus rond chez lui !"_

Heero "_Pourquoi je le regarde comme ça ? Il peut parler à qui il veut, on est quand même pas mariés !"_

Heero2 "_Hehe !"_

Heero "_Toi, merdeu !"_

Duo "_Bref, passons_." (s'adressant au groupe) "C'est bon, on a plus besoin de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Arashi et Maï m'ont renseigné. Le secrétariat, c'est par là-bas. Suivez-moi."

Heero (la mauvaise foi incarnée)_ "Arashi ? Maï ? Elles lui ont DEJA refilées leur prénom ! Pfffffff, toutes des grognasses !"_

Heero ne put, au passage, s'empêcher de terroriser du regard les deux pauvres étudiantes qui avaient eu l'audace de discuter avec son coéquipier.

Maï (à son ami) "Nan, mais y va pas bien, cui-là ! Qu'est qui veut, ma photo ! (inconsciente du danger) Si y croit m'impressionner, y's'fout l'doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'an..".

Arashi (retenant son amie par le bras) "Laisse, il a pas l'air net, lui !"

Et la joyeuse bande s'éloigne vers le bureau où ils doivent prendre connaissance de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, etc...

A la porte du dit secrétariat, après en être sortis, fortement aidés en ce sens par l'amabilité et le professionnalisme des vieilles pies travaillant en ces lieux.

Duo "Pffffff !J'y comprends rien du tout moi, à ces emplois du temps de merde !"

Wufei (irrité car lui non plus ne comprends absolument rien à cette feuille, pourtant écrite dans une langue qu'il est sensé maîtrisé) "Parles correctement, Maxwell ! On est pas chez mémé, là !"

Une voix derrière :

"C'est s'il en avait parlé autrement que ça m'aurait étonné !" (un grand sourire aux lèvres)

Nieurk, nieurk. Et là, tout le monde se dit que l'autrice est une sadik. Eh ben... C'EST VRAI !

Siouplaîtttttttt, donnez-moi votre aviiiiisssssss !


	2. Instinct de propriété

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre : **L'Effet Miroir /02

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Yaoi, pas mal de OOC pour la plupart des persos, lemon ? peut être si vous êtes sage et si l'autrice ose se lancer , mais lime assuré !

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)

**Disclamer :** J'suis vraiment obligée ! BLAM ! … Ca doit vouloir dire oui… Pas à moi… (chuchote) pour l'instant. BLAM BLAM Hiiiiiiiiii ! Arrêtez, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Suis une pauvre autrice opprimée !

Maï Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, au début de la phrase se trouve le nom du perso qui parle. Les indications scénaristiques sont entre parenthèses et les remarques que l'autrice ne peut s'empêcher de faire sont dans les crochets avec les ùùùù, tandis que les pensées des persos sont en italique.

De même, j'utiliserai les codes habituels soit : des étoiles pour des temps différents, c'est à dire plus y'a d'étoiles, plus c'est loin dans le temps (ex : quelques temps plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ! lol ). Et pour les lieux, il en sera de même, mais les étoiles seront séparées par des barres (ex / un lieu un peu plus loin/ un lieu beaucoup plus loin ). Ces codes sont valables, bien sur, en l'absence d'indications spatio-temporelles.

Maï : Bonne lecture ! Oh, une dernière chose, je demande votre indulgence, c'est ma première fic et je suis pas encore très à l'aise alors soyez critique mais me descendez pas

hein ! lol.

Petite Note : Les chibi eyes de Kitty sont redoutables… (regarde sa boîte e-mail en tremblant comme une feuille) Redoutables !

(lol).

Note de la bêtalectrice (kittyval) : frustration totale en arrivant à la fin de la fic…. Pourquoi t'arrêtes maintenant ! Là t'abuses, je vais de nouveau devoir utiliser mes chibi eyes !

**RaR :**

**Ephemeris : **Voilou la suite. T'as aimé le Heero jaloux? Alors tu vas adorer ce chap'... lol.

**Mytiane : **Encore toi! lol. Nan, les héros n'ont pas de double personnalité mais des fois c'est difficile de s'entendre avec soi-même. lol. Je crois pouvoir dire que Trowa et Heero se valent sur ce point. mdr. Voilà la suite. Pour ta proposition, je lance un petit défi, la première personne qui trouve de qui je parle dans mes notes, je lui envois le chap' suivant en exclu dès qu'il sera fait ... dans quelques mois! lol.

**Blood02 : **J'espère que la suite te satisfera et que le niveau de "qualité " (s'il y en a un, bien sûr! lol) est le même.

L'Effet Miroir 

Chapitre Deux : Instinct de propriété

A la porte du dit secrétariat, après en être sortis, fortement aidés en ce sens par l'amabilité et le professionnalisme des vieilles pies travaillant en ces lieux.

Duo : Pffffff !J'y comprends rien du tout moi, à ces emplois du temps de merde !

Wufei : (irrité car lui non plus ne comprends absolument rien à cette feuille, pourtant écrite dans une langue qu'il est sensé maîtriser) Parles correctement, Maxwell ! On est pas chez mémé, là !

Une voix derrière : C'est s'il en avait parlé autrement que ça m'aurait étonné ! (un grand sourire aux lèvres)

C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'adresse à eux. Tous, comme d'habitude et avec professionnalisme, le détaille, discrètement. Il a le style teuffeur, les cheveux coiffés en pics, le tout blonds décolorés. Des yeux bleus rieurs, le teint hâlé et un corps assez athlétique, que laissent plus voir que deviner des vêtements en stretch, bien moulants.

Jeune homme : Désolé de m'immiscer comme ça dans votre conversation mais j'étais derrière vous dans l'arène. Et je voulais surtout pas que vous pensiez qu'on est tous aussi aimables que les harpies à qui vous avez eu affaire.

Duo : Ouais, c'est sympa ! Tu voudrais bien m'aider à comprendre CA ! (en agitant sa feuille d'emploi du temps du bout des doigts)

Jeune homme : Pas de problème ! Mais tu sais, il faut des années de pratique pour en comprendre en fin de compte très peu !

Duo : (avec qui le feeling est tout de suite bien passé) Eh ben ça promet !

Jeune homme : Alors... fais-moi donc voir ça...

Et Heero arrache des mains de l'inconnu la feuille que Duo venait de lui tendre.

Heero (articulant bien chaque syllabe) Je ne crois pas que tu te sois présenté !

Duo : Mais...

Jeune homme : (pas vraiment impressionné par le regard d'Heero) T'as raison, j'suis vraiment mal élevé ! Alors, bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis Kenny Zephire. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Duo : (montrant Heero) Le prends pas mal, il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! Celui qui t'a agressé comme à son habitude, c'est Heero Yuy. (se chargeant des présentations) Voici Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, et moi, c'est Duo Maxwell !

Kenny : Eh ben salut à tous. (jetant un coup d'œil à leurs emplois du temps) Ah, c'est bien, on a notre premier cours ensemble. Suivez-moi, il commence dans un quart d'heure, on aura le temps de voir le reste sur le chemin.

Et il part en direction de leur amphi, en compagnie de Duo qui, décidément, s'entend très bien avec lui. Les autres suivent à une distance plus raisonnable pour discuter discrètement entre eux.

Heero : Vous en pensez quoi ?

Wufei : Que l'anthropologie de bon matin, c'est pas le meilleur moyen de commencer sa journée !

Regard assassin.

Wufei : _Gloups !_

Quatre : Duo se trompe rarement lorsqu'il donne sa confiance à quelqu'un. Ce n'est plus un enfant. Ne te fais pas de souci, il sait être pro. Il fera attention.

Au loin, leur parvient la voix de Duo et de Kenny.

Duo : (le regard plein d'espoir) On fait la course jusqu'à l'amphi ?

Wufei : Y délire s'il croît trouver un compagnon de jeu ici c'est une univ...

Wufei : _Une garderie, oui ! Par Nataku, nous sommes cernés par des Maxwell…_

Duo : Ehhhhhh, atttteeends, tu tricheeeeeeuuuu !

Et tous tombent sous l'étonnement de voir un étudiant effectivement aussi gamin que Duo, en la personne de Kenny, riant aux éclats, qui slalome entre tous les autres élèves, poursuivit par un natté, fou de joie de trouver un camarade tel que lui.

Heero : Tu disais, Quatre ?

Wufei : Il vient de te tuer ton éloge sur sa maturité, Quatre.

Quatre : (pas content) Oh ça va, hein !

Ils entrent dans un bâtiment à l'extérieur de l'ensemble que forme le reste de l'université. Là, ils se retrouvent, un peu surpris, au bas d'un grand escalier partageant l'immense salle en deux. L'amphithéâtre pouvait contenir environ deux cents étudiants.

Quatre : Ben mince alors ! Comment allons nous faire pour les retrouver dans cette marée humaine ?

Trowa : _Mince ? Décidément, il n'y a que Quatre pour utiliser ce genre d'expression... Tiens, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Merde, il a les lèvres qui bougent, y doit me parler._

Trowa : Oui, Quatre ?

Quatre : (incrédule) Ben, tu fais quoi ? Les autres ont déjà commencé à monter les marches !

Trowa : Je te suis.

Quatre : _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans ses introspections car leur ami américain venait de se mettre debout sur son siège et leur faisait signe en hurlant.

Duo : Ouuhouuu ! Eh, les gars, v'nez on est assis là !

Wufei : Rejoignons-le vite, avant qu'il ne nous fasse repérer par tout l'amphi !

Quatre :Je crois pouvoir dire qu'on nous regarde même sans l'aide de Duo !

En effet, de nombreux étudiants et étudiantes ne se privaient pas pour les dévorer littéralement du regard, ravis par ce nouvel arrivage de «viande fraîche ».

Trowa, n'y tenant plus, se saisit d'autorité de la main de petit Quatre, pour le traîner dans le sillage qu'il se crée, à grand renfort de coups de coudes.

ùùùùTechnique personnelle très efficace ! XD ùùùù

Ils parviennent à rejoindre leurs camarades après de nombreux efforts.

Quatre : (tout rouge, essoufflé, mais ne lâchant pas de lui-même la main de son ami) Pfffff, pffffff. Trowa... doucement... j'en peux… plus !

Trowa : Désolé !

Et le français se pose lourdement sur un siège, le rang juste devant Duo et Kenny

Après que leur nouvel ami ait expliqué à chacun comment fonctionne sa feuille, le cours commence dans un brouhaha général.

Kenny : (chuchotant) Après la torture, comme personne n'a cours, ça vous dirait que je vous montre le reste de la fac ?

Heero allait refuser mais Duo le prit de court.

Duo ; Ouais, ça serait sympa ! Surtout que ça va nous permettre de nous occuper d'autres choses… plus importantes.

En disant cette dernière phrase, il avait regardé Heero, pour lui faire comprendre qu'accepter son aide leur ferait gagner un temps précieux. Et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas négociable !

Heero : Hn !

Et chacun pût enfin diriger son attention vers le cours que leur faisait, sans grande conviction, un petit vieux, bedonnant, au crâne dégarni, un look ressemblant étrangement à une production de Disney.

ùùùùGrand jeu concours : devinez de qui je parle ! lol.ùùùù

Vingt minutes plus tard, Duo était vautré sur sa table en train de dormir et bavant allègrement sur sa copie.

Heero pût alors l'observer à loisir, sans que personne et surtout pas le principal concerné ne s'en rende compte.

Enfin... personne, il fallait le dire vite. Il sentait un regard intense le transpercer.

Heero détourne la tête, pour rencontrer deux billes noires, qui continuent de le fixer malgré toutes ses tentatives d'intimidation.

C'est une jeune fille qu'il pouvait dire mignonne, qui le dévisageait. Elle avait la peau claire, de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés, réunis en une couette haute. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était assise, il savait d 'expérience qu'elle était bien faîte.

Devant sentir son examen appuyé sur elle, au fur et à mesure que son observation devenait de plus en plus pressante, les yeux de l'adolescente de prime abord noisettes paraissaient s'assombrir.

Quatre : (se tenant la poitrine d'une main crispée, avec une grimace) Ouch !

Trowa : (que la plainte de son ami a détourné du cours) Quatre ?

Celui-ci ne lui répond pas et se retourne pour dévisager la personne qui arrive à soutenir l'agressivité de leur iceberg. Il découvre une jeune fille, le regard dur... glacial.

Kenny, se rendant soudain compte que la tension monte dans les environs, intervient, tout en posant délicatement sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde, lui :.

Kenny : Eh ! Bébé ! Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur. Il doit pas être habitué à tes regards de glace !

Et là, le regard tranchant laisse place, comme par magie, à un adorable sourire. Puis, sans un mot, elle lui tire un bout de langue pour ensuite se reconcentrer studieusement sur son cours.

L'incident ne passe toutefois pas inaperçu. Et parvient même à troubler l'Iceberg. Tandis que Duo, réveillé par toute cette agitation, se met à penser que, décidément, ce petit bout de femme a du caractère à revendre.

L'exposé du nabot une fois achevé...

Kenny : Mon bébé damour à moiiiiiiii !

Les G-boys qui le suivent, se demande qui il peut bien interpeller de la sorte. A leur grande surprise, c'est la jeune fille au regard noir qui se retourne et lui répond d'un ton pas très aimable :

Jeune fille au regard noir : (décollant de mauvaise grâce les écouteurs de son walkman de ses oreilles) Ouhlala ! J'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout quand tu commences tes phrases comme ça, toi !

Le décoloré, pas démonté par l'air mauvais de son «amie », lui répond sans interruption :

Kenny : J'suis désolé mais je dois partir, je suis trèèèèèèssss pressé et j'ai un imprévu. Je devais faire visiter la fac et tout le toutim aux nouveaux. Tu peux le faire pour moi ! MERCI !

En effet, cette question n'en était pas une et le jeune homme a déjà fait demi-tour dans la direction opposée, en courant. Laissant les G-boys à leur triste sort et à leur polaire guide.

Jeune fille : Ehhhhhhh ! Mais j'suis pas d'accord moi ! Heeeee ! Kennyyy !

Elle se retourne tout en grommelant :

Jeune fille : Oh ! le chien... Y'me le paiera ça !

Et elle commence à partir, les mains dans les poches, avec une mine renfrognée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, se rendant compte qu'elle est toute seule, elle s'adresse aux G-boys :

Jeune fille : Ben alors, vous attendez quoi ? Une demande écrite !

Quatre : (un peu désorienté par son comportement) Ne t'en fais pas, si nous te dérangeons, on peut se débrouiller tout seul, tu sais.

Jeune fille : (que Duo, pas effrayé pour un sou, a déjà rejoint) Nan, c'est pas grave. J'ai fini les cours, là ! Tu sais, en fait, je grogne juste pour le principe. Allez, suivez-moi.

Heero : (perdant son sang froid à la vue de Duo, accroché au bras de leur guide) Nan, mais c'est une tradition ici ou vous êtes tous mal élevés !

Tout le monde regarde Heero, pétant un câble, très étonnant, pour rien, encore plus étonnant.

Jeune fille : ( qui, après un moment d'hésitation, semble être la seule à saisir la raison de cette fondue de durite) Je m'excuse. Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse. Je m'appelle Naya Rivière. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance et bienvenue dans notre université. (un bref salut de la tête)

Heero : _Je n'aime pas les gens qui soutiennent mon regard, surtout comme elle le fait. Et puis ça m'énerve cette familiarité avec Duo... et les autres bien sûr._

Duo : _J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'la trouve déjà sympa moi, c'te fille. Et ça peut pas faire de mal à Hee-chan que quelqu'un lui tienne tête aussi ouvertement. Cette idée me plaît... vive la rébellion contre l'autorité établie !_

_J'crois qu'j'vais bien m'entendre avec elle et son copain Kenny._

Trowa : _... Je me demande bien pourquoi Quatre la dévisage comme ça ? Enfin... elle ne me semble pas bien dangereuse, sauf pour les nerfs d'Heero. Mais vu la réaction de Quatre, il vaut quand même mieux rester sur nos gardes._

Quatre :_ Je la trouve gentille mais... c'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à... la cerner... dès que j'essaie d'aller dans ses pensées, je me retrouve bloqué face à un mur... froid... impossible à réchauffer... sa simple vue suffit à me glacer les os... j'ai le bon mot pour le définir sur le bout de la langue... je ne trouve pas... tant pis._

_C'est comme pour Heero, tout en étant très différent, pour lui, le mur commence à se lézarder et ne me paraît plus aussi infranchissable qu'au début... mais s'en rend-il compte... et l'instigateur de ce changement... je crois pas, non..._

_Ils sont perdus pour l'humanité ! (moqueur)_

Wufei :_Au moins elle est polie, elle. Et elle a des manières, ça me plaît. Je pense que sa présence, si elle reste avec nous, me changera de la «rudesse » des autres._

Naya (toute rouge et sur un ton boudeur) Bon, ça va, ça suffit, arrêtez de me regarder comme çaaaaaaa !

(Duo, comprenant la raison de son malaise, en l'occurrence chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, la regardant avec insistance) Désolé Naya-chan ! On a pas l'habitude de fréquenter d'aussi craquante et charmante jeune fille ! (tout seul dans son bad trip) Nan, d'habitude elle est déguisée en rose bonbon, elle court après l'un de nous, en hurlant son nom et ignore superbement les autres. Nan, décidément, vous vous ressemblez pas, mais alors du tout ! Et encore heureux, manquerait plus qu'elle ramène son tas de gras, l'autre !

Naya : (rouge comme une tomate, au bord de l'évanouissement) ...

Quatre : (commençant à s'inquiéter de la couleur de leur guide) Ca va aller ?

Jeune fille aux lunettes : (d'un ton taquin) Naya-chan ! Respire ! C'était un compliment, ça ! Et un tout gentil en plus ! (s'adressant aux G-boys) Je me présente Gaïa Woods, je suis une amie de la jeune fille qui ne va pas tarder à mourir d'apoplexie.

PAF ! Elle se prend une tape de la part de Naya.

Giaïa : (étouffant ses rires) Excusez la, c'est une réaction physique à tous les compliments qu'on peut lui faire. Faudra que je la dresse un peu pour qu'elle arrête de faire sa mijaurée comme ça et de frapper des gens qui tentent d'être ses amis !

Naya commence à «dérougir » et lui tire la langue, avec une mine toute kawaï.

Quatre : Enchanté. Je vais en profiter pour nous présenter à notre tour. Alors voici Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton et je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.

Naya : Oups ! Danger, danger, escadron de grues en approche ! Danger !

Mais trop tard ! En effet, un petit troupeau de quatre morues s'est déjà approché du groupe et les encercle littéralement. Et encore, grues et morues, c'est méchant pour ces pauvres bêtes !

Grue 1 : (avec une voix de crécelle) Salut Naya ! Tu nous présente !

Regard de la mort qui tue, qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'un iceberg de notre connaissance, à l'intention des nouvelles arrivantes.

Naya : Euh… Non !

Grue 2 : ( tenant un tout petit peu à la vie, s'éloigne de Naya et amorce une approche en direction de Duo) Salut ! Alors tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment ? (avec un regard scrutateur appuyé sur la cambrure de reins de Duo)

Duo _Yerrkk ! J'ai l'impression d'être un buffet de charcuterie devant une tribu de cannibales au régime végétarien depuis une semaine. Elles me feraient presque peur ces pétasses._

Naya : (à qui la moutarde commence à monter au nez) Oh ! Ca va, économise ta salive et ta bave, hein ! C'est pas la peine de t'acharner, c'est totalement impossible entre vous, alors va chasser ailleurs !

Grue 3 : (plus conne que les autres) Ah, bon. Pourquoi, me dit pas qu'on chasse sur tes plates bandes !

Naya : (se contenant difficilement)...

Grue 4 : (d'une voix nasillarde, que tu te dis qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire pour pas tout gâcher, juste en parlant) Tu vas pas me dire que tu te tapes les cinq quand même... pas toi.

Naya : (abandonnant tout espoir de contenance)... Nom de Dieu ! Alors maintenant, vous allez être bien sages et vous barrer vite fait avant que Gaïa me lâche parce que là, je vous jure que ça sera un véritable carnage !

Gaïa, connaissant bien son amie vient en effet de la saisir par le bras, pour lui éviter de commettre l'irréparable, pour des greluches qui n'en valent pas la peine.

Naya, folle de rage, serre dangereusement les poings, jusqu'à s'en planter les ongles dans les paumes. Elle est rapidement soutenue par Duo, qui la cale contre lui, en lui entourant les épaules avec un bras.

Les menaces de Naya ont suffit à effrayer les grognasses et la moins conne d'entre elle, entraîne les autres dans son sillage.

Grue 1 : Déstresse Naya ! On te les laisse tes petits Pd ! (sourire carnassier)Allez, venez !

Une fois les «immondices » parties au loin :

Naya : (s'adressant à son amie) T'aurais pas pu me laisser juste deux secondes pour leur remettre les idées en place !

Gaïa : (attristée) Eh, bébé ! Tu crois pas que t'as déjà eu assez de problème pour cette année ! T'aurais peut être pas dû leur parler comme ça. Tu sais bien comment elles sont.

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Gaïa : Parce que c'est les pires langues de putes de toute la fac, pardi ! Et d'après le peu qu'elles ont dit devant nous, elles vont lui faire une réputation de salope... et dans pas très longtemps, tout le monde va être au courant.

Bon, c'est sûr, Naya-chan fait pas dans la dentelle mais maintenant, vous êtes certain d'avoir la paix pendant un petit moment.

Naya : (toujours véner) Et encore, c'est pas sûr avec cette bande de sangsues !

Gaïa : (moqueuse) Je vous explique, elle ne peut pas les voir parce qu'elles font du gringue à son frère. Et attention, son frère, c'est sacré ! Elle devient un véritable pitbull dès qu'on y touche.

Duo : T'as un frère ?

Naya : Vi... enfin, pas vraiment. C'est Kenny. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et on s'entend tellement bien qu'il est comme mon frère.

Duo : (rassuré ?) C'est pas ton petit copain, alors !

Naya : Ben, nan, pourquoi ? ... (un air grave) Au fait, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon attitude. Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner avec moi dans ce conflit mais... enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que ça vous causera pas d'ennui...

Duo : ( ne pouvant à priori pas s'empêcher de câliner la jeune fille) Mais, nan, c'est pas grave. Et puis crois-moi, c'est pas ces gamines qui vont nous faire peur. On a connu plus puissant dans l'idiotie féminine.

Quatre : (touché lui aussi) Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. (la câlinant à son tour) Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour si peu.

Wufei : Et puis tu nous as débarrassés efficacement de cette bande de onnas sans cervelle. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cela ce soit passé ainsi, plutôt qu'elles ne nous collent comme elles le font toutes, d'habitude...

Gaïa : Ouais... mais je sais pas si vous allez penser ça encore longtemps.

Quatre : Et pourquoi ?

Naya : (après un bref regard à son amie) Ah... Ouais... tu l'as dis. Maintenant il va falloir assumé !

Duo : Assumé quoi ?

Gaïa : Vous êtes pas des rapides vous, hein !

Naya : (se retenant, apparemment difficilement de rire) Ben... comme elles supportent pas d'être repoussé par des mecs… elles vont vous faire une sale réputation... et dans peu de temps, toute la fac sera au courant...

Gaïa : (venant au secours de sa camarade, pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement entre deux crises de rire)... Et puis vous savez, on peut au moins leur accorder une seule chose… c'est qu'elles ont beaucoup d'imagination… J'ose même pas penser à ce qu'elle vont inventer pour vous mettre mal…...

Naya : (toute aussi morte de rire) Arrêteuhhh... Giiiinn... ahahahah... ahahaha... Tu t'rappelle l'histoire du type et de son cochon d'Inde…(pliée en deux)

Elle se regarde et le fou rire les reprend de plus belle.

Gaïa : Stoooopp ! Pfffffrrrrrrrrr ! Vais me faire pipiiii desssssuuuus !

Et les G-boys les regardent, mais eux, ça les fait beaucoup moins rire. Ils se fixent tous, gênés et c'est Gaïa qui les sort de leur contemplation mutuelle.

Gaïa : (essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux) Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois bien qu'on a une fac à visiter, nous !

Naya : (suspicieuse) Ben, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Gaïa : C'est Kenny qui m'a demandé de venir au secours de ces pauvres garçons !

Naya : (grincheuse) Et comment je dois le prendre !

Gaïa : (un grand sourire) Il craignait que tu leur fasses trop peur.

Naya : (s'emportant) Ah, ben merci. Nan, mais c'est toujours pareil, avec vous j'ai sans arrêt l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur !

Duo : (entourant les épaules de la jeune fille avec son bras) Mais nan, elle a été très gentille avec nous !

Naya : (faisant la moue) Heureusement qu'il y a des personnes qui m'apprécient à ma juste valeur en ce bas-monde !

Heero : _Nan, mais elle va pas finir par le lâcher non, cette... (ne trouvant aucune insulte appropriée) cette... Réléna !_

Heero2 : _Euh, j'voudrai juste te faire remarquer un truc... euh, c'est plutôt Duo, qui s'accroche à elle, là._

Heero : _Oh ! Ca va toi, hein, j'te sonnerai quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis !_

Heero2 : (avec une voix d'hôtesse de l'air faisant la présentation de l'appareil aux passagers)_ Bienvenue à Mauvaise foi land, le pays de la mauvaise foi._

Heero : _TA GUEULE !_

Naya : Ouhla ! Y va pas nous faire un malaise au moins, le petit là !

Et tout le monde se retourne vers Heero qui commence à devenir tout rouge à force... de se crier sur lui-même.

ùùùùEt là, ça devient vraiment grave ! lolùùùù

Naya prit pitié pour le jeune garçon, qui trouvait, soudain, ses baskets beaucoup plus intéressantes que les regards de ses camarades fixés sur lui. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son self-control comme ça.

Naya : Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'crois bien qu'on a une visite à faire. Et perso, j'aimerais finir ça pas trop tard car je tiens pas à coucher là c'te nuit.

Et elle embarque Duo avec elle, vu qu'il est pendu à son bras tandis que Gaïa traîne Quatre par le coude, dans le même sens.

Heero : ...

Trowa : ...

Wufei suit les deux «couples » en levant un sourcil exaspéré devant les tronches que font les deux maîtres ès carpes.

et /

La visite :

En un bref résumé, Gaïa et Naya leur font découvrir un «complexe » un peu vieillot, fissuré... qui montrait par là qu'il avait fait son temps.

Mais leurs présences permettaient aux jeunes gens de passer tout de même un agréable moment.

Gaïa : (passant devant une porte vitrée, comme il y en avait tant dans les méandres de cette installation démoniaquement douée pour faire se perdre les pauvres petits nouveaux étudiants, d'un jaune criard et monstrueusement inesthétique) Bon, ben là c'est le Resto U.

Wufei : (légèrement impressionné) Et tu fais comment pour savoir ce que c'est ? Tout se ressemble ici.

Duo : (tout fière) Ben, p't'être parce que c'est marqué juste au-dessus avec des grosses lettres, bien noires : RESTO U, nan !

Wufei : (la mauvaise foi incarnée deuxième du nom ùùùùben oui, le 1er du nom c'est Heero, cf un peu plus avantùùùù) Oh ça va, hein !

Sentant que les choses vont rapidement tourner au vinaigre, Naya entraîne Duo, toujours par le bras, tandis que son amie fait de même avec Quatre.

Heero : ...

Trowa : ...

Wufei : _C'est décidé, ces deux là ont un grain, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à les regarder comme ça... ils les couvent du regard comme s'ils sortaient avec... Ah, ah, très drôle... _(mais devant les dits regards de ses camarades) _Ouhlala, je veux RIEN savoir, nan, absolument rien savoir...je suis sourd comme un pot... je vois rien du tout... et je n'entends rien du to..._

Naya : At...

BLAM !

Naya : ... tention, trop tard !

Wufei : (par terre) Grmmllll

Naya : (s'adressant au jeune homme, elle lui tend une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever) Tu t'es pas fait trop mal, au moins ?

Gaïa : (se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, comme le reste de la troupe ayant encore la faculté de rire ùùùùdonc on enlève Heero et Trowa, faut pas déconner quand même ! lol.ùùùù) Euh, on continue !

Et ainsi de suite avec tout le reste de l'établissement, qui fût passé sous toutes les coutures grâce à la joyeuse coopération des deux jeunes filles.

A la fin de la dite visite, environ une heure s'est écoulée et ils ont tous eu plus ou moins le temps de faire connaissance et de lier affinités.

Naya : Bon, ben j'voudrais pas paraître malpolie mais, perso, j'dois rentrer. Alors, ce fût bref mais très sympa. De toute façon, on se revoit demain pour les cours, j'crois qu'on sera parfois ensemble.

Duo : (déçu) Pffffffff ! Déjà !

Gaïa : Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai du boulot en retard, faudra bien que je m'y mette un jour. (à Naya avec des yeux de petit-chien-battu-qu-on-aurait-lâchement-abandonné-au-milieu-de-la-forêt-en-plein-mois-d-Août-au bord-d-une-aire-d-autoroute-en-plus-de-l-avoir-solidement-attaché-à-un-arbre-avec-une-vilaine-corde) Tu m'aideras ?

Naya : (morte de rire) Ben, ouais... dès que j'aurai fini mes propres dossiers en retard !

Gaïa : (tire la langue à son amie) Tiens, au fait, vous crèchez où ?

Avant que Heero ait eu le temps de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, Duo lui répond.

Duo : On est à la pension Kazoku !

Gaïa et Naya : (en choeur) Nannnnnnnnnn !

Naya : (toute contente, commence à câliner Duo comme une peluche) Sérieux !...(câline, câline) Et vous savez comment y aller ?

Heero : (nan, pas jaloux du tout) On peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous !

Duo : (heureux d'être l'objet de tant d'attention de la part de leur nouvelle camarade) Ben, nan, justement.

Naya : Ca tombe trop bien. C'est là qu'on habite avec Kenny et Lou...

Gaïa : (petit raclement de gorge)

Koriame :... et avec Gin, bien sûr !

Duo : (excité comme un gosse à Noël) Ouaissss, c'est génial ! Hein, Kitty-Cat !

Quatre : Oui, ça me fait très plaisir d'être hébergé avec vous.

Heero : ...

Trowa : ...

Wufei : (devant la réaction des deux tombes) _Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne comprends rien... je ne vois rien, je n'entends... etc._

Pendant TOUT le trajet, sous les yeux médusés des trois derniers G-boys et des autres passagers, Duo, Quatre, Naya et Gaïa, discutèrent, ricanèrent et chuchotèrent comme une bande de vieilles copines qui ne se seraient pas vues depuis des siècles.

Et à la fin du trajet, ils avaient confirmé, ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'une vague impression : décidément, ils s'entendaient à merveille ; ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ensemble.

Wufei : (méprisant) Pfff. Bande d'Onna

Mais, malheureusement, il ne trouve pas l'appui auquel il s'attendait de la part de Trowa et Heero, bien trop occupés à surveiller leur coéquipier respectif, trèèèèèss attentivement.

Wufei : (marmonnant) Je ne vois rien... etc.

Ils descendent du tram après les 4 poules qui continuent de jacter, à n'en plus finir.

Après 10 minutes de marche à pied, dans la nuit tombante, Gaïa s'arrête devant une charmante habitation à l'aspect accueillant et simple et la leur désigne d'un geste ample du bras.

Gaïa : (d'un ton théâtral sciemment exagéré) Et vous voici arrivés en notre modeste demeure, messieurs !

Naya : Arrête ton cirque ! Allez, on rentre ou ça va encore tailler dans l'quartier.

Gaïa : M'en fous !

Naya : Toi, oui mais pas Rose.

Gaïa : T'as raison.

Son amie sort ses clefs.

Quatre : Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

Les trois autres, raides comme des arcs, tendus à se rompre.

Wufei : (chuchotant, mâchoires serrées) Quoi ? ... Un Ozzie ? ... Un espion ? ...

Heero et Trowa : (leurs armes dégainées, prêts à en découdre)...

A SUIVRE !


End file.
